


In This Together

by flannelfeelings



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Amy Santiago Loves Jake Peralta, Amy Santiago has an eating disorder, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort, Detailed discussion of eating disorder, Developing Relationship, Early Relationship, Eating Disorders, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Jake Peralta Loves Amy Santiago, Love Confessions, Not Canon Compliant, Supportive Jake Peralta, early relationship jake and amy, takes place in s3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:41:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24712525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flannelfeelings/pseuds/flannelfeelings
Summary: Jake and Amy have been dating for three months, and he starts to notice she has some habits with food that he finds concerning.
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 5
Kudos: 137





	In This Together

**Author's Note:**

> honestly this is 90% my way of projecting my issues on to fictional characters and its unbetad and poorly written so i apologize for that if u read it!!
> 
> pls brace yourself if this topic triggers you- it is discussed in detail  
> (amys issues are not representative of everyone with an ED. we are all very different)
> 
> please enjoy and i would love to hear your thoughts if you have some
> 
> thank u for reading

Going from being Amy Santiago’s partner, to her boyfriend, was an experience Jake Peralta felt undeniably lucky to have.

While he had to make some adjustments to his daily life (buying a new mattress, keeping his place more tidy so she didn’t feel uncomfortable sleeping there, making sure he always had freshly laundered sheets, etc.) it was well worth it. Amy made him feel so good about himself, so happy. He really felt like he could talk to her, even though that hadn’t always been his strong suit. What had begun as an annoying rivalry between two coworkers, was now developing into the most amazing relationship and friendship he’d ever had. She was his best friend, and he was pretty sure he was falling in love with her fast.

Around the third month of their relationship, Jake began to grow concerned.

He knew that Amy liked to control things, she was a little obsessive and OCD. These traits had helped her advance in her career. But as she started sleeping over at his place more, he noticed she had a few...worrisome habits. Amy liked to take care of her body. Unlike Jake, who ordered whatever looked good on their date nights out to restaurants, Amy would generally get herself a salad. He always encouraged her to get more, and tried to share his own plate, and sometimes she’d oblige and take a bite or two.

However, the more they ate together, the more he noticed that she...picked. Amy would chat him up while they sat at the table, all the while keeping her hands busy, moving the food around on her plate. She picked at the food, taking miniscule bites every now and then, while keeping him talking almost like she was trying to distract him. By the end of the meal, she’d create a concise pile of the food in the corner of the plate, giving it the appearance of being mostly eaten. It had taken him about a month and a half to notice what she was doing. But after the first time he observed she wasn’t really eating, he couldn’t _un_ -notice it.

He didn’t want to upset her, or make assumptions, so he didn’t say anything. Maybe she just didn’t like eating out. They weren’t in deep enough for him to start prying, he didn’t want to invade her boundaries. Besides, she would eat some meals and snacks around him other times. Surely if something was... _wrong,_ she’d tell him, right?

Then, she brought over a little scale. Jake was befuddled at the sight of it, because he’d never weighed his food in his life. But Amy had one at her apartment, and now one at Jake’s. He watched uncomfortably as she’d dole out the portions of eggs she made them for breakfast, only allowing herself a very specific amount that she verified on the scale a few times. She sat down across from him at the table as if it was nothing, smiled, and began eating.

Again, he _saw_ her put food in her mouth, and he didn’t want to offend her, so he just quietly ate along with her. But he couldn’t help how unsettled he felt, and the deep feeling in his gut that something just...wasn’t right.

The final straw was when he watched her at the precinct, deciding to monitor what she ate all day. He didn’t feel good about it, it was sort of icky to spy on his girlfriend without her knowing, but he couldn’t help that he was worried. He just wanted to make sure she ate normally throughout the day, then he could dispel his concerns. He tried to remind himself that not everyone had his appetite. As long as she ate _enough_ , it was none of his business.

She stayed at her place the night before, so he wasn’t sure if she ate breakfast. He kept a cautious eye on her throughout the day. She didn’t snack before lunch. She and Jake didn’t often have time to eat together, but luckily both of them had closed cases and not much paperwork, so they could spare some time. He asked her if she wanted to get lunch with him.

Amy seemed slightly alarmed by the question, but was quick with her smooth reply, “Oh Jake I really want to. But I already made lunch plans with Kylie.”

“Oh.” Jake nodded, “Okay Ames, no problem.”

“Thanks babe,” she leaned across their adjoining desks to plant a kiss on his nose, and then was headed off to her lunch date.

Jake sat at his desk for about forty seconds after she left, internally debating whether or not he was really going to do this. He was not going to follow his girlfriend to make sure she ate lunch. That was a new level of weird and creepy. He wasn’t that guy.

But then he imagined her weighing her breakfast and shoving food around on her plate, and his anxiety peaked. He stood from his desk and headed for the stairwell, assuring himself that once he saw her sit down to eat with Kylie he’d feel a little better. He was definitely overreacting, but he just had to make sure she was okay. She was too important to disregard.

Jake felt skeevy and disgusted with himself as he kept a slow pace behind Amy on the street, making sure not to be seen as she walked down the bustling sidewalks. He’d never felt more awful about himself, and he considered turning back. Before he could though, Amy came to a stop at a crepe food truck a few blocks down from the precinct.

 _I bet she’s meeting Kylie here_ , he thought with relief. His shoulders relaxed a little. She _was_ going to meet a friend for lunch. She was going to eat.

Amy smiled at the vendor and Jake noticed her talking to him. The man inside the truck smiled back and laughed as she handed him a few dollars and he passed back a paper cup of something.

Jake’s brows furrowed, _coffee?_

Maybe she was just waiting for Kylie to arrive to order her food. He definitely understood needing a midday cup of coffee. As soon as her friend got there, Jake would head back to the precinct. Amy crossed the sidewalk with her cup and sat on a nearby bench, bringing the drink to her lips as she pulled out her phone, no doubt reading an e-book or doing an online crossword puzzle. He smiled at the thought, until he realized Kylie still hadn’t shown up.

Jake waited another ten minutes, then another five, and he finally accepted the fact that Kylie was not coming. Amy had lied to him. She was spending her only meal break drinking a small cup of coffee. And if he could place a bet on it, he’d say she probably didn’t eat breakfast either.

Jake felt like he’d been punched in the chest. He turned away from his girlfriend and began a slow return to the office. In his overwhelmed mind, he ran over all the instances where Amy had done something weird with her food, or when she’d casually skipped a meal. There were so many. She never ate dessert. She turned her nose up at the sugary treats in his pantry. She was in control of every single thing, all the time.

How had Jake been so blind? He wasn’t exactly a psychiatrist, but all the signs were there. And she was his girlfriend, how had it taken him so long to put the pieces together?

For a brief moment, he felt an inkling of panic that maybe this was his fault. Maybe this had developed due to him being a neglectful, or even unpleasant boyfriend. Did he make her feel so bad about herself? They teased each other all the time...but he’d never said anything about her weight. She was absolutely perfect in his eyes.

 _No_ , he told himself, _don’t be a narcissist. This has nothing to do with you._ If Amy really did have...a problem, he had the feeling it went much deeper than anything recent.

But what was he supposed to do? How could he even bring this subject up to her when he hardly knew anything about it himself? Did she know, or did she think her behavior was normal?

Jake made it back to his desk, walking in a cloudy haze. His butt hit the chair and before he could really send the signal from his brain, his fingers were flying on the keyboard as he typed in: **How to tell if someone has an eating disorder**

Though the words were almost painful to associate with Amy, he scrolled through the results until he found a seemingly reputable health site. The results were very frightening. He wasn’t sure which category Amy fell into. She wasn’t anorexic, because she _did_ eat sometimes. He hoped to god she wasn’t bulimic, because the thought alone was enough to make him feel nauseous. Definitely not a binge eater. The last result caught his eye:

 _“Avoidant/restrictive food intake disorder (ARFID) is an eating disorder characterized by eating very little food and/or avoiding eating certain foods._ ”

He read on, eyes widening as they combed over the words. Amy exhibited so many of these symptoms, he felt his heart drop as this suddenly grew very real. The risk of her getting sicker and sicker...even dying, became palpable as he continued to scroll through the page, swallowing hard.

“Peralta.”

Jake nearly jumped out of his skin as he glanced up at Holt, who stood beside the desk with a frown on his face. Jake quickly exited the search result and turned to face his captain. “Cap.” He replied, his voice coming out more tenuous than he’d like.

Holt glanced at the now blank screen, then back to Jake’s face, “Is everything alright?” he asked cautiously.

Jake swallowed heavily, “Everything’s dope!” he silently cursed himself for sounding like a complete idiot.

Holt pursed his lips, “Okay. Just...do make me aware if you are in need of any….support.” He emphasized the last word, jerking his chin toward the computer, “As your captain, I am here to help.”

“Oh.” Jake ran a hand through his hair and laughed nervously, “That was nothing. Just doing some research for…” his sentence trailed off, and he looked at Holt helplessly.

“Would you like to speak in my office?” Holt offered quietly.

As much as Jake was honored by the offer, he knew he couldn’t tell anyone about this until he talked to Amy. Despite how badly he yearned to have someone console him and possibly settle his fears, he had to decline.

“Thanks Cap, but I promise everything’s fine. Is that...all you needed?”

The captain straightened his shoulders and nodded in understanding, “No. I wanted to let you know that you’ve clocked in late the past 4 shifts. Once more and you will be written up.”

Jake offered the captain a mocking salute, “Sir yes sir.”

Holt rolled his eyes good-naturedly and turned to walk back to his office. Just as his door closed, Jake heard the elevator ding and turned to see Amy entering the precinct. His heart crawled up into his throat. He didn’t know what to say to her.

“Hey.” She offered him a small smile as she passed him to sit at her desk. Jake’s heart ached at the sight of her smile, and he couldn’t help but think about any pain she might be holding inside.

“Hi babe.” He replied tensely. “How was your lunch?”

Amy asked kindly as she rebooted her computer and got settled in. Jake realized that in all his worry he’d forgotten to get himself some food. However, unlike Amy, he’d eaten a pretty big breakfast, so he was gonna be okay until dinner.

“It was good.” He replied simply, and then not really thinking asked, “How was lunch with Kylie?”

Part of him hoped she’d just come clean right there and tell him the truth. But she coolly responded, “It was good. She got a promotion at work.”

He couldn’t say that it didn’t hurt how easily Amy lied to him. But he tried not to take it too personally. She was hurting and just doing what she thought she had to do.

“That’s great.” Jake said, before turning his attention to his computer. Amy did the same, dutifully getting started on some processing paperwork.

Throughout the day, Jake kept glancing over at his girlfriend while she focused on her work. His eyes combed over her body, studying the contours of her limbs beneath her pantsuit. Did her arms look a little thinner? Were her cheeks the slightest bit more gaunt? Did the squeak of her chair sound much less significant when she planted herself in it?

He honestly couldn’t tell. Amy had always been thin, and healthy, he assumed. He’d never expected that it was because she was... _sick_.

Though, it made perfect sense, didn’t it? Amy was a control freak, she was hard on herself and competitive, and always trying to push her body and mind to their limits. Food was something she could control, something she could use in a way that molded her body into one she seemingly felt confident in. She’d never seemed shy about being naked with him, so he hoped she at least somewhat knew how beautiful she was.

The day dragged by, leaving Jake counting the seconds until his shift ended. He was off a half hour before Amy, who spoke to him just as he clocked out.

“Want to come over tonight?” she asked with a warm smile for him, “I can make salmon for dinner.”

Jake suddenly had no idea what to do. Obviously they had to talk about this, but was he really equipped for that tonight? He could barely articulate his romantic feelings right now...could he really help convince her to seek counseling? He was basically an immature child in a man’s body. What if he ended up hurting her more than helping?

“Um…” he hesitated, “I don’t really feel that well. I’m kinda tired.”

He couldn’t miss the small flash of hurt that passed over her face at his reluctance, as Jake almost never said no to hanging out with her. But she quickly put on a brave smile, “Okay babe. Need me to bring you anything when I’m off?”

Amy was so sweet, and caring, and absolutely the best person he’d ever met. Jake didn’t deserve her for even a second. He realized he was being a fucking coward. He had to face this. It wasn’t going to go away just because it was uncomfortable or difficult. And if she broke up with him...well, he hoped she’d at least try to get some help.

“Actually, I can come to your place.” he told her, “If that’s okay?”

She perked up immediately, “Of course! I can make some coffee if you’re tired.”

“That’s great Ames. Thank you.” He gave her the best smile he could muster and leaned in to press a gentle kiss to her lips. All he could think as their mouths touched, was that hers hadn’t tasted food in an unacceptable amount of time.

They set a time for him to go to her place and he headed out to take a shower and change.

As Jake entered his empty apartment, dropping his bag and coat on the floor with a sigh, he tried desperately not to think of everything that could go wrong tonight. The hot water of the shower beating on his skin somewhat helped relieve some of his tension, but as soon as he was out and redressing in a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt, getting ready to pack a bag to bring to Amy’s, the reality crashed around his shoulders. He glanced at his phone to see a text from her:

 _Home! Can’t wait to see you_.

His heart clenched. It didn’t matter how much he was dreading this, Amy needed help, and he was going to do his damndest to make sure she got it.

Her apartment was only a few miles away, so it was easier to take the subway instead of navigating any traffic in his car and then trying to find a place to park. He got off halfway there to buy her a bouquet of lilies. It definitely wouldn’t make this conversation easier, but it might soften the blow a bit. At the very least, he could see her smile one more time.

Jake’s hands were shaking as he knocked on her door, one arm clutching the lilies against his chest. It took about forty five seconds, and then the door pulled open. Amy stood in the entryway, hair pulled up in a messy bun, makeup cleaned off of her face, clad in a pair of shorts and a baggy t-shirt.

“You look beautiful.” Jake said as he held the flowers out to her.

“Aw, Jake.” Amy took the bouquet from him and inhaled the flowers, eyes closing as a wide smile spread over her face. Her long lashes brushed against her cheeks as she leaned her face into the flowers, and Jake’s heart practically skipped a beat. She was fucking stunning.

“You’re so sweet.” she murmured, leaning in to plant a warm kiss on his lips. He eagerly kissed back, wanting to take advantage of her happiness as long as he could before this night turned ugly.

“C’mon in,” she gestured for him to follow her in, closing the door behind them, “Food should be done in ten minutes.”

“Smells great.” Jake told her, impressed, “I’m guessing you’ve practiced this recipe 14 times?”

“Try forty.” she replied with a laugh, “I know I’m an awful cook but I’ve perfected this one. It’s salmon and asparagus. I think it’s really good.”

“Can’t wait.” He assured her, forcing a smile on his face.

Amy moved into the kitchen to put the flowers in a vase while Jake removed his shoes and leaned against the counter that separated the living room. She watched him as she filled a glass vase with water.

“Are you okay, Jake?” her voice was slightly concerned, “You’ve seemed a little off today.”

Jake hesitated, but he’d really rather get it over with sooner. He braced himself for a truly unpleasant conversation, and began speaking.

“Actually, there’s something I want to talk to you about.” He told her gently. Amy looked up from the vase, eyes alarmed, shoulders stiff. She silently met his eyes.

“Don’t worry.” he said softly, “It’s nothing...about us.”

“Oh.” her posture relaxed and she shut off the water, depositing the flowers into the vase, “What’s up babe?”

Jake scratched the back of his neck, chewing on his lower lip before the words struggled out of his mouth, “So...I’ve noticed lately...that you…” he grimaced, deciding to rephrase, “Amy, do you eat?”

She froze in her tracks, turning to face him, still holding the vase to her chest.

Amy looked a little caught off guard, “What?”

“I just have started to see some...habits, that are kinda worrying me.” Jake replied tensely, “The weighing your food-”

Amy was quick to cut him off, “Plenty of people measure their portions, Jake. What are you insinuating?” Her voice was harsh and blunt, and it almost made him lose his nerve.

But he pushed forward, figuring it was too late to turn back now, “I know you don’t eat when we go out to dinner.” He met her eyes seriously, “I watch you push the food around and try to distract me. I know you didn’t have lunch with Kylie today.”

Amy’s face screwed up in anger, “You _followed_ me?!”

“You lied to me.” Jake replied coolly.

She set the vase on the counter loudly, crossing her arms over her chest. Her face was a mask of frustration, he’d never seen her look so pissed off at him. It hurt his heart.

“I don’t know what you’re trying to say.” Amy snapped, “But I don’t think I like it, Jake. Maybe you should leave.”

“Hold on.” he insisted, “We’ve known each other for six years Amy, I care about you so much. I just-”

“You’re just being nosy, and really insulting!” Amy interrupted. He could see her frustration mounting with each word she spat at him, “I really want you to leave.”

“Amy, _please_ let’s just have a conversation. No one is insinuating anything. I just want to talk about-”

She wouldn’t let him finish, “If you’re trying to say I have an eating disorder Jake, you’re wrong! I’m fine! I’m normal, okay?! I don’t need you to tell me there’s something wrong with me!”

Jake’s expression softened, brows pulling together as he tenderly replied, “Amy, there _isn’t_ anything wrong with you.”

The woman stared him down, arms still crossed angrily, face set in hard lines. He could see her biting her lip from the inside, but her eyes belied the panic she was clearly feeling. He was getting there. He knew this wouldn’t be easy. Amy Santiago was tenacious, if nothing else.

“Amy.” Jake repeated her name softly, moving gently around the counter to place his hands on her biceps, “I am here. I care about you. I just want to talk, okay?”

Amy steadfastly avoided meeting his eyes, keeping her face hard and looking anywhere but him, “There’s nothing to say.”

“Ames.” Jake murmured, “It’s me. It’s Jake. It’s okay baby.”

He knew he’d gotten through. Her lower lip wobbled slightly, and she blinked rapidly as if struggling to keep her eyes dry. Her arms fell limp at her sides, but she still couldn’t meet his eyes.

“I’m not sick.” she said quickly, “I just...keep it strict. I don’t want to get any fatter than I already am.”

Jake couldn’t believe his ears. As he appraised his girlfriend’s svelte body, he knew that there was something deeply warped about her own perception if she truly thought she was anything but slim. Even if she wasn't, she would always be absolutely perfect. 

“Babe.” Jake said, trying to keep his voice calm, “You know you’re just about the most stunning person on the planet, right?”

A small smile tugged at the corners of her lips, “I don’t know why you’re always saying that.” she said quietly.

His head tilted sideways slightly as he realized that Amy was not as confident as she seemed. It didn’t seem possible that she could look at herself and see anything less than perfection, but that was the nature of this illness, wasn’t it?

“I have a feeling this goes a little deeper than you not liking your beautiful body.” Jake replied, gently taking her chin in his fingers and forcing her to look at him, “how long has this been going on Amy?”

She sighed quietly, and they both startled a little at the loud beep of the oven. She pulled away from him to grab oven mitts and pull the salmon out of the oven. After checking it, she determined it needed more time and slid it back in, turning to face him as she leaned against the counter.

“Since middle school.” she admitted.

Jake felt his already weak heart shatter a little bit more, “Since you were a _kid_?” he asked in horror.

“When I was twelve, I started to be really aware of the people around me.” Amy was looking at the floor as she spoke, though it seemed like now that the floodgates were open, there would be no stopping them.

“My parents were always pitting my siblings and I against each other. Suddenly, nothing I did was good enough. My grades, my awards, my after school activities. It didn’t impress them. I started to wonder...if I do _all_ this and it’s not enough, maybe there’s something else wrong with me.” she cringed at the memory, “Maybe there was just something I couldn’t control. Maybe I’d really _never_ be good enough. So I tried to control whatever I could. My work ethic and everything else, right down to what I put in my body.”

She sighed heavily, glancing up to look at Jake, “It’s like an addiction, Jake. It’s a numbers game, a competition with yourself. Today I only ate a thousand calories. Tomorrow I’ll eat eight hundred. Maybe the next day I’ll eat zero. Maybe eventually the number will be good enough, maybe the control will finally fix me. I’ll finally be enough.”

Amy ran a hand over her forehead, her shoulders sagging, “Graduating high school, joining the academy, dealing with the stress of the job and fighting to become a detective. It all just felt like I needed to prove myself over and over. No matter what I accomplish, it’s not enough. I don’t even know what my goal is.” she shook her head, “Maybe a small part of me hopes to just disappear someday. Then I won’t have to worry about any of it anymore.”

“Amy-” Jake couldn’t help the broken way his voice came out.

She held up a hand to stop him, “Nothing you say is gonna dig deeper in my head than this. It’s a part of who I am now. It’s so ingrained in me, that when things feel stressful this is what I go to to comfort me.” she laughed coldly, “how twisted is that? When I’m sad I restrict and overexercise to make me feel better.”

“It’s what you know.” He replied quietly, “It makes sense. But it doesn’t mean this has to be forever.”

Amy’s head turned sharply, her eyes narrowing at him, “What?”

Tentatively, Jake crossed the linoleum to find himself inches away from her, arms reaching out to take her hands in his, “Ames, it breaks my heart to know you’ve been dealing with this for so long and by yourself.” he shook his head, “I know that me saying this isn’t anything that can help after you’ve been hurting for so long, but just know this please. You _are_ enough.” he reached up and took her face in his hands, relieved when she leaned into the touch instead of pulling away.

“You are _so_ much more than enough.” Jake said gently, “You are Amy Santiago. You are an incredible person. A generous, caring, intelligent, strong, beautiful person. Every day I wake up thinking it’s a dream that you’re dating me, Ames.” He shook his head, “Because you...you are the most incredible, deserving woman on this earth. And guess what?” she looked up at him, and he offered her a small smile, “Twelve year old Amy was too. And thirteen year old Amy. And every single year you’ve felt this way, just know, you have always been good enough, and you always will be. You didn’t deserve to have this on your shoulders.” his thumb stroked along her soft cheek and he sighed softly.

“I wish I could go back in time and give that little girl a hug.” Jake told her, “and let her know that she was already _so_ perfect. I’m sorry that I wasn’t there. But I’m here now.” he moved one of his hands off her cheek to squeeze her hand, “And I’m not going anywhere. We’re gonna work through this together Amy. I promise you, even if it’s hard, there’s gonna be a day that you don’t have to feel like this.”

“I’m too scared.” Amy murmured, blinking quickly as clear tears rolled down her face, “I can’t do it, Jake. It’s been too long. This is all I know.”

“Yes you can.” He told her, “Even if you don’t believe it right now, I believe for us both, okay? I’m not going anywhere. You are worth _so_ much more than any numbers in the world.”

“Will I...have to see a therapist?” she asked shakily, meeting his eyes and the fear in her gaze made his chest ache.

“Probably.” he replied gently, “I adore you Ames, but I’m not really smart enough to help you fix these problems all by myself.” He gave her a short smile, “We’re gonna find someone you really like, and the three of us are gonna make a plan. I know this is all you’re used to now, but there’s gonna be a new normal pretty soon. And I promise to help make it the best normal possible.”

The oven beeped again, and Jake released her so she could check the dinner. Amy opened the oven, and groaned loudly. “It’s burnt!” she moaned, “I burnt it!”

Jake glanced over her shoulder to see the blackened, charred fish on the tray. The smell was pretty rough.

“That’s like the opposite of sushi.” Jake mused, and hearing Amy’s reluctant laugh was music to his ears.

“I can’t believe I screwed this up.” she muttered.

“Here’s what we’re gonna do.” Jake told her, “You’re gonna forgive yourself because it’s just a little crispy fish. And we’re gonna get some bomb takeout from that European place you like. And I’m gonna help make sure you clean your plate.”

Amy looked nervous, uncomfortable, afraid, pretty much every emotion that could convey her apprehension. But there was something in her eyes, a deep yearning, a longing for normalcy and happiness. Jake hoped she knew that he wouldn’t leave her side until she forced him away.

“Baby steps.” he told her softly.

“Promise me it’ll be okay.” her voice was hesitant, but also tinted with hope.

“That’s a Peralta Guarantee baby.” he assured her, smiling.

Her answering smile was a soothing balm on his heart, “Well, who am I to argue with a Peralta Guarantee?”

“Damn right.” He nodded, then glanced at her cabinets, “Hey, before we go, there’s something I want to do.”

Amy frowned curiously, “Yeah?”

“Where’s that scale?”

Amy moved to her pantry and removed the food scale, handing it to him with some reluctance. Jake tucked it under his arm and held the other one out to her.

“My lady.” he said invitingly.

Amy chuckled briefly and took his arm. Together they exited the apartment and headed out the front lobby into the brisk night. Once they were on the street, Jake turned to her, holding up the scale.

“I’m doing this because I care.” he warned her.

Amy frowned, “What-”

Before she could finish her question, Jake lifted the scale up and chucked it against the sidewalk hard. It smashed into several tiny pieces, the squeal of material shattering was deafening for a moment.

“Jake!” Amy shrieked, “What the hell are you doing?!”

“I’m gonna destroy the one at my apartment too.” He told her, “We’re not measuring the ounces we eat anymore, Ames.” It was clear that this was panicking her, so he quickly said, “Don’t worry I’ll give you the money for them.”

Amy scowled, “You’ll give me $300?!”

“What?” Jake demanded, “You spent $300 on food scales?!”

“I still had the receipt for that one! I could’ve just returned it!” she gestured toward the pieces all over the sidewalk.

“Oh.” Jake glanced at the sidewalk wide-eyed, then shrugged, “It was symbolic. Sorry Ames, I told you we’re in this together, so there’s definitely gonna be some buffoonery involved.”

Amy sighed heavily, seeming to calm down a bit as she rubbed her face for a moment. She glanced over at him, and chuckled in disbelief.

“This is insane.” She told him, “I can’t believe you. You're cleaning this up.”

He knelt down and collected all the pieces quickly, depositing them in a nearby waste can. “I hope you don’t dump me.” he said stupidly, all of his wordsmithing from in the kitchen had really taken a lot out of him it seemed.

Amy moved closer, placing her hands on his face and pulling him in. Their lips met to his surprise, and he allowed himself to be encircled in her embrace. Her kiss was urgent and passionate and filled with emotion. It was a little overwhelming, but he also knew that they were gonna be okay.

“Thank you.” Amy breathed against him after pulling away, “Thank you Jake.”

“I love you Amy.” he wasn’t really in control as the words slipped out.

Her eyes widened, and he quickly recanted, “I’m sorry! I meant it but I shouldn’t have said that right now! You don’t have to say it back!”

“Peralta.” Amy shushed him, smiling warmly, “I love you too.”

A relieved smile fell across his face, “Really?”

“Of course. That’s a Santiago Guarantee.” she winked playfully, “And if you say we’re in this together...I believe you.”

Jake was about to reply when he was interrupted by the growling of his stomach. He grimaced, “Sorry. I skipped lunch today.”

“Right, to stalk me.” she smirked, pulling away to cross around her car, “That’s kinda hot.”

“Oh, you’re twisted Santiago.” he shook his head as he followed her lead.

“Did you use department mandated binoculars?” she asked saucily as they both climbed into the car.

Jake glanced at her, “Do you...want me to have?”

She nodded with a teasing wink.

“Alright weirdo, you’re creeping me out! Just drive!”

“Let’s make a deal.” Amy told him as she pulled out onto the busy street, “I eat all of my dinner and you eat me out as a reward.”

Jake scoffed, “Sounds like a win-win for me Ames, you’ve got a deal!”

Amy chuckled, shaking her head as she turned her attention to the road. Jake looked over at her as she drove. Amy was amazing, and beautiful and more than he’d ever deserve. It hurt him deeply to know that she was dealing with something so painful.

But if he had any say, she would never face it alone ever again. And someday, if they were lucky, she’d never have to feel the way she did right now.

Jake would do everything in his power to make that a reality.


End file.
